Une douce amourette
by Yuzu-Kuro
Summary: Cette petite histoire se passait un jour comme un autre, là où une montée de sentiments fait face...    OS mi narration mi poésie ItalyxNihon  le premier français hehe!  PS : j'utilise Hetalia pour Italie, Nihon pour Japon, et Lovino pour Romano!


_Bonjour a tous et a toutes!_

_Je publie ici une fanfic que je dédie à ma soeur adorée pour son anniversaire : Petri! *plus souvent appelée "Kokoro-desu" sur le site* J'espère que vous aimerez!_

**Titre**: Une douce amourette

**Auteur**: Yuzu-Kuro en personne~

**Rating**: K+ ou T je pense...

**Genre**: Shonen-ai

**Taux de spoil**: Aucun ne vous en faites pas!

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la série de Axis Power Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Il faisait frais. Ce jour paraissait être comme les autres. Un vendredi soir, pour être précis. Le vendredi soir… Un jour tellement apprécié par la plupart des étudiants qui peuvent enfin se reposer après une semaine de dur labeur! Prenons l'exemple d'un lycée : La World Academy. Un internat qui semblait comme les autres mais ce week end là, une petite histoire vaut la peine d'être narrée…<p>

Tout à commencé ce vendredi là aux alentours de 17 heures. On pouvait voir deux jumeaux en train de se disputer -à leur habitude- en partant; un jeune homme qui dormait sous le préau, des filles avec des discutions euh… De filles… Et d'autres personnes comme ça qui rentraient chez eux -ou non- à leur propre rythme. Parmi eux un petit brun prenait également la sortie; ce dernier avait l'air pensif. Les jumeaux se joignirent à lui, l'un lui frappant amicalement le dos :

« Hey Nihon comment vas-tu!

-Euh… Je vais bien. Merci Lovino-san…

-Voyons Lovi, soit un peu moins brutal avec Nihon! Répliqua le deuxième frère. »

Les deux frangins, Hetalia et Lovino, sont très proches l'un à l'autre. L'un est d'un caractère moqueur, brutal, mais en réalité… C'est un petit chouchou à sa maman -enfin plutôt à son frère ainé, au choix- et assez peureux... Il a ce point commun avec son frère jumeau, mais lui, il est bien plus pacifiste… Et plus gentil! -Jamais je ne ferais de favoritisme!… Bref… Ces deux là étaient amis avec le jeune brun, qui lui, s'appelait Nihon. Il peut paraitre très froid, mais cela est du à sa timidité; en réalité, c'est une personne tout à fait adorable.

« Merci Hetalia-san… dit-il avec un sourire. »

A ces mots, Lovino afficha un sourire -ou plutôt un rictus- et commença à partir de l'avant.

« Bon! Je vous laisse tous les deux je dois y aller! A lundi Nihon! A ce soir Heta! »

Et sans que les deux autres purent dire quoi que se soit, Lovino avait déjà filé comme si il était pressé de rentrer… Il faut pas chercher chez lui; c'est ce que Hetalia se dit souvent. Nihon et lui discutèrent donc tranquillement, comme deux amis proches pouvaient l'être… C'est alors que, avant de prendre un chemin différent, Hetalia posa une question à son ami, hésitant :

« Dis… Euh… Tu aimerais quelque chose de précis ces temps-ci?

- Comment ça?… répondit Nihon, avec une petite bouille perplexe.

- Vee je sais pas euh… Quelque chose en particulier? »

Nihon réfléchit un petit moment puis finit par faire un simple mouvement de tête qui signifiait qu'il ne savait pas. Son ami contenta de sourire, et Nihon commença à partir… Puis encore… Puis encore… Jusqu'à ce que Hetalia ne le voyait plus… Il voulait lui prendre quelque chose… Lui offrir un cadeau… Mais… Quoi donc? C'était à ce moment là qu'il se souvint que son camarade brun allait se promener dehors ce jour là… Le jeune italien prit son portable, envoya un message à son frère disant qu'il rentrerait tard, et partit dans la direction inverse de chez lui…

_Dans cette grande ville_

_Je t'observais_

_Dans cette grande ville_

_De loin, je te regardais._

_Tu allais par ici puis par là_

_Tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir ou aller_

_Tu réfléchissais, tu étais là_

_Et moi, de loin, je te regardait._

_Avec ta douce voix_

_Tu chantonnais_

_Cette douce voix_

_Que j'écoutais._

_Tu entrais dans un magasin_

_Tu observait un livre_

_Tu le frôlait de tes douces mains,_

_Mais tu partis, faisant un soupir._

_Après cela, pensif, tu rentrais chez toi_

_Tu parlais avec ton frère, avec ton adorable sourire_

_Je me demande ce que tu peux bien lui dire…_

_Et puis, ce n'était pas grave, tout ce qui m'intéressait_

_A ce moment où je t'observais_

_C'était toi, seulement toi…_

_Je partis donc, fis deux trois achats,_

_Je rentrais ensuite chez moi_

_Réfléchissant à demain_

…_À ce fameux lendemain…_

Hetalia finit par revenir, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser que son cher frangin lui fit un interrogatoire :

« T'as fait quoi? Avec quelqu'un? Une fille ou un homme? Un homme avoues! Avoues tout à ton frère adoré! »

Bien qu'il n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions, cela semblait beaucoup pour le petit Hetalia, qui répondit avec un simple « Veee… » souriant. Son frère, après avoir fait une tête de dépité -il était déçu que son Heta n'avoue pas son penchant? Va savoir- il résuma avec un « Tu as fait quoi? »

Heta lui expliquait donc qu'il observait une personne pour avoir une idée de cadeau à donner. A ces mots, Lovino afficha un léger rictus et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frangin : « Hahaha tu ne peux rien me cacher! Avoues que c'était pour Nihon! » Le jeune frère ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce commentaire. En effet, c'était bien Nihon, de plus qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain -bien que le principe était amical au départ et donc le mot « rendez-vous » ne collerait pas trop au contexte mais bon… Lovino lui souhaita bonne chance -Mais ce n'est pas un rencart bon sang! Enfin bref… Hetalia lui répondit avec « merci » et afficha un sourire tout amoureux… Il fallait dire que la seule personne proche avec lui qui n'avait pas remarqué ses sentiments pour le jeune Nihon, c'était le jeune japonais lui-même… Peut être que ça allait changer? Ce soir là, Hetalia s'endormit, avec beaucoup de réflexions dans sa tête…

_Le lendemain, nous nous sommes revus_

_Nous parlons comme de très bons amis_

_Ce que nous sommes… Oui…_

_Enfin, je ne sais pas… Toi… Qu'en penses-tu?_

_Pour ma part, je sais bien ce qu'il en est_

_Depuis… Depuis un certain temps maintenant…_

_Que j'éprouve ces sentiments…_

_Ces sentiments qui ne font que… t'aimer…_

_Mais toi… Que pensais-tu de tout cela?_

_Quelle personne étais-je pour toi?_

_Une personne en qui tu crois_

_Et qui sera toujours là pour toi?_

_Ou… Quelque chose de totalement différent?_

_Qui fait a notre cœur des balancements?_

_Il y eu un moment où_

_A force d'avoir trop parlé_

_Nous nous sommes arrêtés_

_Un silence ce fit… Mais ce n'était pas tout…_

_Nous parlions avec nos yeux_

_Ton regard paraissait si doux…_

_Nous nous regardions, tous les deux_

_Je m'approchais encore plus de toi… Te caressait la joue…_

_Cette douce joue… Ta douce peau…_

_Que j'avais envie de serrer contre moi…_

_Ton visage, si beau…_

_C'était sur : Dans tout mon être, il n'y avait que toi…_

_Puis, je te souris_

_Tu me souris_

_Ce sourire… Tu ne me l'avais jamais fait avant_

_C'est une joie immense que tu me tends…_

_Sans même se dire un mot,_

_Nous nous comprenions…_

_Oui… Notre cœur forment les mots…_

… _Tous les deux, nous nous aimons…_

_Je m'approchais encore et_

_Tu te mettais sur la pointe des pieds_

_Mes lèvres, contre les tiennes, furent posées,_

_Je voulais que cet instant dure à jamais…_

_Peu de temps après, main dans la main_

_Nous nous sourions, mon bonheur était le tien._

_Ensuite, je sortis un livre de mes affaires_

_Te le tendis, et dit « C'est bien ça que tu voulais non? Bon anniversaire! »_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu! Encore un bon anniversaire à ma Petrinette x3!<br>_


End file.
